high school dxd vs supernatual
by ranmegoku
Summary: this it's a fanfiction high school dxd vs supernatural it show you who win
1. Chapter 1

hello they i new at fanfiction i've been reading a lot of supernatural crossover between dxd i am sadly to see that people make supernatural overpowered supernatural even though they not that powerful. dxd universe it's more powerful dxd got more powerful devils and angels and gods and the 2 heavenly dragons can destroy the planet 7 time over i reading the dxd novel and i watch all the supernatural. season all 13 season of supernatural so i know what i talking about and supernatural can't win against dxd. and you don't believe i going to show **10 Strongest High School DxD Characters | Anime Amino**

(Edit: I forgot the Egyptian god Aten was in the Top 10. He is tied with Lugh in ninth place).

Don't expect characters like Vali or Azazel to be on this list. If you even thought of who would be the Top 10 Strongest from watching the anime then simply put, you're an idiot. I mean six of these characters who are in the series haven't appeared in the series and even they did, they would of appeared after the events of season 3, so you still wouldn't have seen them. Two of these characters have appeared in the series but appear way ahead of the anime. There are four characters who have appeared in the anime through so you'll know who they are. Oh by the way, two of these characters are beasts two of them are devils and one's a dragon, the others are all gods.

10\. Father of Beasts Typhon

In Greek mythology, Typhon is considered as the father of all mythological beasts in Greece. His wife is Echidna who is the of all mythological beasts in Greece. He is the father of such deadly creatures such as Cerberus, the guard dog of Hades who is a three-headed dog, Lernaean Hydra the serpent often depicted with four heads which grows two more if one is cut off and Orthrus, the two-headed dog who was the guard of the Cattle of Geyron. Typhon is certainly a powerhouse as his strength could rival gods and being that the daddy of all the those other beasts, truly displays his strength to be put on this list. He was stated by the author to be in the Top 10, in the Afterword of Volume 13.

9\. High King Lugh the Hero God and Aten Aspect of Ra

Lugh was a High King and renowned as a hero in the distant past and is considered a Sun, Storm or War God in Irish/Celtic mythology. He defeated the evil god Balor in battle and wielded a mighty spear and sling-stone in battle which were impossible to overcome, as well as a sword and he rode a horse which could traverse land and sea. Since the author stated he was in the Top 10 in the Afterword of Volume 13, his strength in this series is obviously is very powerful and since he defeated a god whereas Typhon was defeated by one in mythology (by Zeus), he could obviously defeat Typhon. He has yet to make an appearance.

In ancient Egyptian mythology, Aten is an aspect of Ra the Sun God and is the disc of the sun (basically the rays of light that come off the sun or Ra in this case). He was stated by the author in the Afterword of Volume 13 to be among the Top 10 and as such he clearly is very powerful to be so! He has not made an appearance as well. Aten is credited with the creation of everything including life and looking after the spirit of the world. He does not have a physical form as he is beyond creation and the focus of the monolatristic, henotheistic, monistic or monotheistic religion of Atenism.

8\. God of Thunder Thor

Thor in Norse mythology is one of the son's of Odin and he is the God of Thunder, associated with thunder, lightning and storms. He is also associated with oak trees, strength, the protection of mankind, hallowing, healing and fertility. He is a very powerful God wielding the legendary Mjölnir; a hammer which he uses to strike down his enemies. In the Afterword of Volume 13, the author stated Thor was among the Top Strongest Characters and given his epic tales, he is no doubt a God to be reckoned with and the strength of his hammer is shown when Issei used it to defeat Loki in Volume 7. He has yet to make an appearance.

7\. God of Death Hades

Hades is the God of the Realm of the Dead in (the Greek Underworld in DxD) where he rules over the Grim Reapers and is one of the Trinity God's of Olympus alongside Zeus and Poseidon in Greek mythology. He was the antagonist of Volumes 11-12. Hades despises Fallen Angels and Devils a great deal as well as other mythological beings, but not as much as the latter. The image above perfectly shows his appearance in the series as he is nothing but a skeleton wearing high priest clothing. Azazel stated to the Rias and her peerage that due to his immense power, they should not even think about basically, trying to fight him. I know how powerful he is in mythology and I'd say he's more powerful than Thor given he is a God of Death. He was stated by the author to be in the Top 10, in the Afterword of Volume 13.

6\. Crimson Satan Sirzechs Lucifer and Genius Ajuka Beelzebub

Sirzechs was formerly known as Sirzechs Gremory until he abandoned his family name, for the title of Lucifer in which he is now the leader of the Four Great Satan's and thus, the entire Underworld. He is the elder brother of Rias Gremory and father of Millicas Gremory as Ajuka Beelzebub's childhood and best friend and rival. He is one of three devils known to be a super devil, a devil who's power rivals that of a god's. His full power is even stronger than Hades, where Azazel even stated that in his true form, he could have defeated Hades with ease. His true form is where he transforms into the Power of Destruction itself; he becomes a human-shapee aura of destruction that annihilates completely everything!

Ajuka Beelzebub was formerly known as Ajuka Astaroth until he abandoned his family name, for the title of Beelzebub in which he is now one of the Four Great Satan's. He is the elder brother of the deceased antagonist of Volume 6 (season 3) Diodora Astaroth. He is the best friend of Sirzechs Lucifer and one of three devils known to be a super devil, a devil who's power rivals that of a god's. Since it hasn't been implied Sirzechs is stronger than him and the fact they are rivals, I'd say they are evenly matched. He might have a true form like Sirzechs, but no such thing as been mentioned as of now! His power has been displayed when in Volume 12, while sitting on a chair and not even using half of his powers or abilities, he dispatched High-Class devils who can destroy large towns and Ultimate-Class Devils who can destroy islands.

5\. Indra the King of God's and Lord of Heaven

The God of War and King of gods in Hindu mythology, Indra is also the Lord of Heaven and is also the God of Storms, and Rainfall. In this series, Indra has a buzz-cut hairstyle, wearing circular sunglasses, an aloha shirt, and has a jewel around his neck; though he wears these as his leisure clothes. He is quite arrogant and believes who only those of his religion can use the name of "Heaven", but he is also quite sarcastic. The proof of his strength and power comes from the fact that he single handedly bested the Asuras, who are all demi gods and the evil dragon Vritra. Vritra in this series can absorb powers and blood, curse people with a flame for eternity bind them with his shadows and take away people's powers. Haxed abilities and so the fact Indra vanquished him as well really showcases just how much better of haxed abilities he has.

4\. Brahma the Creator

In Hindu mythology, Brahma is credited with the creation of the universe and many beings residing in it. He is part of the Hindu Trimurti alongside Vishnu and Shiva and is either considered to be a supreme god, a spawn from the lotus navel of Vishnu or was born from Shiva or one of his aspects. Again in the Afterword of Volume 13, the author mentions that Hindu gods have cheat-like abilities and so regarding this, Brahma's strength is undoubtedly extremely immense. In fact, Brahma and Indra in this series are multi planet destroyers if not higher, because they are both stronger than Albion and Ddraig where Ddraig stated he could of destroyed the Earth several times over with brute force and they were previously at rank 6 of this list. The reason why he is not stronger than Vishnu or Shiva is because just like in real life, he is barely worshipped and unpopular and Indra stated human faith is needed for a god to have their powers. He has yet to make an appearance.

3\. Vishnu the Preserver

Vishnu in Hindu mythology, is the God who protects and oversees the universe until it is time for Shiva to destroy it and for Brahma to recreate it and thus he preserves it once more. It's no doubt since he guards the universe from threats of other gods who could potentially destroy it, his abilities must be extremely impossible to overcome with the exception for the next four characters coming up. Although in this series, he cannot destroy a universe since the author doesn't want there to be fights and feats like Dragon Ball. But anyways his strength is way beyond Indra's and Brahma due to him having more faith and the fact Brahma just has the power to create whereas Vishnu's powers lies in destruction, to protect the universe.

2\. Shiva the Destroyer

Here we have, as far as I'm aware, the only God of Destruction. I mean it's no wonder he's in second place due to his cheat-like abilities relying solely on destruction and nothing but destruction. Where Vishnu's powers are mostly used for defence, of course since Shiva has to overcome Vishnu's protection, his powers and abilities are completely broken. Indra is an idiot for trying to fight him with an army XD. In this series, Shiva is in the form of a 14-15 year old boy and has black hair. He is quite laid back and likes to make jokes though he is terrifying when serious. His power is proven by the fact that Indra who has world class power, can only have a chance to beat him by allying himself with the Hero Faction's Sacred Gear possessors including the owners of the True Longinus, Dimension Lost and Annhilation Maker. Azazel stated he was the only one who could stop 666 if it awakens, but Shiva In fact states it is impossible for him. Also Shiva can predict the future.

1\. Dragon God Ophis, Apocalypse Dragon Great Red and Apocalyptic Beast 666 (Trihexa)

Ophis is the God of Dragons and is known as the Ouroboros Dragon and Infinite Dragon. She was the founder and former leader of the main antagonist organisation, the Khaos Brigade in which she formed all for the sake of defeating Great Red. Her personality is child-like because she does not understand mostly everything about the world so she gets too curious for her own good. She was born from the "nothingness" of Infinity and is a being who represents Infinity, Chaos and Nothingness. In Egyptian and Indian mythology, Ophis is based on the Ouroboros Ophis and the name Ophis means "snake" in Greek, so it refers to her powers over snakes. Although Ophis currently doesn't have her full powers, at full power she is equal to Great Red and 666 who are all stronger than every character on this list. She can give blessings that grant people immense advantages. She cannot die naturally and so can live forever and can only be killed by Great Red and 666. Ddraig stated Ophis at full power is stronger than him and Albion combined and even in her weakened state she is still two times stronger than them. Also she has near invulnerability as she took a blow from the strongest weapon capable of killing gods and didn't even bleed. Also when she had her powers drained, she just felt weakened rather than injured. Her snakes grant people immense power from consumption and is a being with no true form, able to alter her size, apparent age, physical attributes, characteristics and gender. Look at Loli Ophis in the image above and the picture of her below, to see what I mean.

Great Red is known as the Dragon of Dragons (shortened to DxD) being of the titles for "DxD" and referring to himself. He is also known as the True Red Dragon God Emperor, True Dragon and the Apocalypse Dragon. He is based on the dragon recorded in the Book of Revelation. Has has overwhelming power shown when he gave Issei some of his power which allowed him to kill the Jabberwocky which had almost infinite regeneration and he also destroyed a part of the Underworld. It also stated by Azazel that he can ignore the assault of a Dragon King and Ultimate-Class devil. He was born from the "illusions" of Dreams and is the being who represents Dreams and Illusions and as such, has the most haxed power over illusions in which he could probably cast the entire universe under an illusion. He can basically make anyone kill themselves and mess with people mentally. What makes truly terrifying though, is his biker delinquent personality in which if anyone stares at him he will obliterate them. It's the very reason he gave Issei his power to defeat the Jabberwocky, because it was staring at him XD.

Trihexa

Trihexa is known as the Apocalypse Beast and prior to the series, was sealed at the "end of the world" by the God of the Bible due to it's homicidal nature of just wanting to destroy everything and extremely broken power. It has the appearance of a huge beast that is larger than Great Red with seven heads: a lion, a leopard, a bear, a dragon and three other unknown animals, ten horns, seven tails, four arms and two legs. It's body has black fur leaning forward and has scales all over. It is based on the beast recorded in the Apocalypse. It's so powerful that a lot of the seals places on it were mostly forbidden seals when it was sealed and the proof of it's strength comes from the fact it took little damage from four very powerful gods and the Hindu demi gods the Asuras and an army of Valkyrie and members of the the anti-terrorist organisation, attacking it at the same time. (DxD). It can split up into seven bodies (one for each head) and each head can spit a huge fireball shown to be capable of immense destruction. Even if it is wounded, it will almost instantly regenerate and the only way to kill it is to destroy it's core but that's almost impossible due to it's regeneration. Also it can mass produce an army of mass produced Boosted Gear Juggernaut Drive armours, giving it immense defense along with the fact it is also protected by two evil dragons on par with Albion and Ddraig, the Heavenly Dragons. It doesn't have any wings but it can still fly.

 **Hax Powerful Indeed** **Why DxD Characters Are Not to Be Taken Lightly Part 1 | Anime Amino**

"Oh I've seen the anime. The characters aren't even remotely very strong". Well lazy fan who's too lazy to read the light novel, or biased hater let me enlighten you. Characters from DxD are more powerful than you think; the ones seen in the anime and most of them posses very hax abilities. In this first part, I'll be focusing on the most powerful and haxed members of Rias' peerage. So let's take a look at the most powerful and haxed of them all, starting off with the protagonist, Issei. If you don't care about spoilers then read on!

Issei Hyoudou

Issei can't use his devil powers as he can't utilise the magic to use them, so he relies on Ddraig's powers and abilities. Ddraig is one of the heavenly dragon's, who is sealed inside Issei's Sacred Gear; Boosted Gear and he is stronger than a God and could easily destroy a planet several times over, with just brute force; stated by Ddraig himself! So once Issei has mastered Ddraig's powers and abilities, he'll be more powerful than a God. But in fact, once Issei masters his ultimate armour Diabolos Dragon (DxD), he'll be way way, way more stronger than Ddraig, 4x more powerful in fact! He'll master the power of Ophis! Yes once Issei has mastered all of his powers and abilities, he'll become a transcendental being. A testament to Issei's strength, he can punch holes in dimensions and tear them apart. Also, he has armour variations based on the evil pieces so for example his armour Welsh Dragonic Rook, uses the powers of the Rook piece; immense strength and defence but less mobility and speed! So basically his power gets doubled added on with the fact that he can boost his power as it's Ddraig's main ability. Issei is also smart in battle, as he can formulate a strategy to get the better of his opponents. He can also move faster than Yuuto who can move at God-speed!

Ddraig's abilities are all hax and they enable Issei to do this: boost his power until his stamina runs out (easily can become a planet to universe buster), transfer that boosted power. To give an example of why that's haxed, Issei is pretty much a country buster and if he were to transfer his power to a character like Goku, Goku could easily defeat Beerus. It's the perfect strategic tactic. Issei can also bypass any defence of a character, regardless if they are stronger than him. He can also use two of Albion's abilities (the other Heavenly Dragon), where he can reflect attacks of someone weaker than him and weak attacks from someone stronger than him and divide, where he can halve a character's powers and add that half to his own. Now you may think Dress Break is not powerful, but it can it destroy barriers that can't be stopped once activated, like seen when he broke Asia free from that device in season 3 of the anime. He also has a hax perverted spell in which he can talk to breasts, where they reveal the next move their "owners" (lol) are about to do. It's hax because it is not a mind reading spell but something of it's own dimension, which is why women can't defend against it. Issei is also immune to holy powers as he can turn any part of his body into that of a dragon's; dragons are immune to holy powers in this series. Finally, he has the legendary holy sword Ascalon, a holy sword with dragon slaying properties that is inside his Boosted Gear; allowed by Archangel Michael for him to wield it. He can channel it's power through to his punches, so he can easily kill very powerful dragons.

Asia Argento

You're probably thinking how the hell Asia is even powerful or has any hax abilities. Boy if you think that, wait until you see a particular character. What makes Asia very powerful is not that she has any offensives powers or abilities, but It's the fact she's an outstanding dragon tamer. This was first shown if you remember, in season 1 where she made a baby dragon her familiar. That dragon she named Rassei and Rassei is a sprite dragon; sprite dragon's are notoriously untameable. Not just that dragon, but she has a pact with five more dragon's she can summon at will. Her most powerful dragon she has a pact with, is one of the Five Great Dragon King's, Fafnir! Fafnir can easily destroy a large city several times over and he has a few hax abilities himself. He can release a golden aura that negates any attack and can also use that aura to store treasurers and summon them; being able to use their abilities. He can also turn his spirit into a powerful curse and invade the dreams of enemies, where he torments them.

Asia does have a hax power and that's her Balance Breaker. Yes, Asia has achieved her Balance Breaker. She can, for a limited amount of time, cover a field where her healing power is increased tremendously. The hax part is it can negate any form of damage and cannot be easily dissipated, as it has an insane defense as Fafnir's aura is included with it! Just think if Asia were to develop an ability that reverses the effect; damages instead of heals on just her enemies, an entire army could potentially be wiped out. Maybe.

Yuuto Kiba

Here's a little fact. Issei is the strongest in Rias' peerage and Kiba is the second strongest. Kiba has been noted to move at God-speed. He can easily dispose of higher level enemies who can destroy a city, because of his insane speed and mobility. Also Kiba is smart as he fight's with strategy, able to trick opponents and sneak attack them. Kiba is a large island buster pretty much as he does just fall behind Issei in terms of power. Yuuto fights with swords so his swords have the island busting power. Yuuto's Sacred Gear Sword Birth is hax because he can create an infinite number of demon swords of many properties, like his Holy Eraser and Flame Delete. Not just demon sword's, but he can spawn an infinite amount of holy swords with multiple attributes, as he possess a second Sacred Gear called Blade Blacksmith. Both his Sacred Gears; he has achieved their Balance Breakers! His Balance Breaker for Sword Birth is called Sword of the Betrayer, in which he can spawn an infinite number of holy-demonic swords, swords with both holy and demonic powers, with different elemental attributes. This is his most haxed power, because his holy-demonic swords have the ability to drain holy and demonic energy and add to it's own, making it more powerful.

His second Balance Breaker, Glory Drag Trooper which is a sub-species, is also haxed too with the fact he can create an army of dragon knights, that can copy his physical abilities, though only his speed at the moment. He can wear the armour of the knights, giving him extra protection to physical damage. The knights wield holy swords and are very deadly and haxed because they can move at Yuuto's speed so there can easily dispose of an army of very powerful enemies. Kiba possess some of the most legendary and most powerful demon sword's, with the strongest one in his possession being the strongest demon sword, Gram, a sword on par with Collibrande. It has immense power but a cost; it will trim Kiba's life span if he wields it and so Kiba is trying to find a way to master Gram without it eating away at his life span and when he does, he'll be a country buster. With his mastery of all his powers and abilities, in the future, he will be stronger than a God like Issei but still nowhere near as strong as him. The other legendary demon sword's he has in possession are: Balmung, a sword capable of generating powerful whirlwinds. Nothung, a sword that can rip through time and space itself. Tyrfing, a sword with power strong enough to create giant craters and finally Dáinsleif, a sword that can spawn huge ice pillars from the ground.

Xenovia Quarta

Xenovia is the opposite of Kiba in terms of fighting style (ironic because she's the opposite gender too) in that she fights solely relying on her power. She does use a bit of tactics like Kiba but mostly relies on just her pure power alone. However Xenovia is the third strongest in Rias' peerage as her strength is not far behind Kiba's; she is a small island buster and this is mostly due to the fact she relies on solely on power. Xenovia has three sword's in her possession. The first sword is Durandal, a legendary holy sword with immense destruction, which responds to Xenovia's seek for destruction and has granted her amazing strength, to easily defeat enemies who can destroy large cities. It is a haxed sword because it also has the seven abilities that Excalibur has from the two being fused and those abilities are: Immense destruction, cast illusions and manipulate dreams, transform into any shape Xenovia desires, turn itself and her invisible, enhance her speed, boost the effects during a holy ritual and control anything/anyone she desires. Excalibur itself is a sword Xenovia also wields separately and on par with Durandal and she can dual wield both Durandal and Excalibur. This is pretty much hax as those seven abilities are increased to be 2x more stronger.

But the most haxed sword Xenovia has is Ex-Durandal; Excalibur and Durandal fused together to create a new sword. Basically the immense power from both makes have double the power, along with double the power of the seven abilities both sword's can use. Xenovia has yet to master it's power though and three of the seven abilities and so cannot fully use it's destructive capabilities. Xenovia only had mastery over four of the seven abilities and they are: Destruction, enhanced speed, transformation and invisibility. The three she has yet to master are: control, illusions and manipulation of dreams and blessing.

Gasper Vladi

Oh boy you're in for a treat. Remember in season two when Rias says his power is uncontrollable and that's why he was locked in the basement of the school? His power is the very reason he was feared by his own family and killed his mum and several of his family's servant's, upon being born. His appearance when he was born was that of a menacing shadowy monster. Gasper doesn't have complete control of his vampiric powers but they have become more powerful. He also doesn't have control over his Sacred Gear, Forbidden Balor View but now has the ability to use it through the eye's of his bat's, so he can freeze multiple enemies. "How is he even powerful?" Well it's his true form, Forbidden Invade Balor the Beast that not only makes him very powerful, but also extremely terrifying.

(Not Forbidden Invade Balor the Beast but a pissed off Gasper, about to activate it).

When he uses this form, his body gets covered by darkness and takes the form of a five meter tall monster with a Dragon head, arms with claws and wings growing from his back. Darkness surrounds a large area and devours everything inside it, where Gasper can also generate infinite shadow monsters that are completely unstoppable. Not only that, bus his time freezing power is increased too, as he can spawn multiple eyes in the darkness and freeze multiple enemies. Also Gasper's innocent personality changes to that of wanting to kill those who hurt his friends. It's basically his Sacred Gear. Gasper has now become a master hand-to-hand combatant and is able to fight very powerful enemies.

 **also they do this with naruto say the 10 tail can beat the two heavenly dragons and ophis and great rad nobody in naruto can beat them not even naruto can't beat them**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ddraig** is one of the Two Heavenly Dragons and the arch-rival of Albion. He is called the **Red Dragon** known as the **Welsh Dragon, Dragon Goch,** **Red Dragon Emperor** and **Red Dragon Emperor of Domination** , who resides within the Longinus, Boosted Gear, wielded by Issei Hyoudou. He is feared among the Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils and the various other factions in the world for his destructive powers, which are said to be able to kill both Gods and Satans.

 **Contents**

[show]

 **AppearanceEdit**

Ddraig is a dragon with the appearance of a large red Western Dragon, with a long neck and green eyes. He also has red and golden spikes throughout his body.

 **PersonalityEdit**

Ddraig's personality has changed a great deal as time has passed. At first, he had a great deal of pride in himself, though he admits that he had an intense rivalry with Albion, the other Heavenly Dragon. Since that time, he has become somewhat depressed because of the fact that he has become known as the _Oppai Dragon_ and the _Breast Dragon Emperor_. Ddraig even requires counseling and medication because of it. Ddraig has shown that he cares a great deal about his current host, Issei, as much as Albion cares about Vali, despite the fact that their hosts are the ones responsible for their demeaning nicknames.

He has also shown that he really likes his current lifestyle, which doesn't involve fighting his rival every time they meet, but knows that there will eventually be a time when he and Issei must fight Albion and Vali.

It also noted that he has an extremely high level of intelligence, as he can tell all things about mythological things just like Azazel. Although he and Albion are powerful enough to challenge Gods and Satans, they both agreed of avoid fighting Evil Dragons, claiming that they are more brutal than other dragons.

 **HistoryEdit**

Ddraig fighting against Albion

In the past, Ddraig was a fearsome Dragon known to have powerful flames that can incinerate anything including Gods and will never go out till it burns the opponents to ashes. Ddraig eventually met Albion, who was immune to his flames. Happy to meet someone who can rival him, Ddraig seals his flames and started to compete with Albion to improve themselves, developing techniques such as Boost and Transfer, and both eventually became famous as the Two Heavenly Dragon. During their many battles to improve themselves, both the Heavenly Dragons rampaged in the Realm of the Dead. Ddraig also fought against Grendel and Níðhöggr at an undisclosed time in the past.

At some close point also in the past, Ddraig had borrowed Tiamat's treasure for his upcoming battle with Albion and was accidentally destroyed during the fight. Since then she has been chasing after Ddraig and his possessors for a long time, to retrieve her stolen treasure, however Ddraig himself is not aware of this (until Tiamat revealed it in Volume 23).

At one point, while continuing his battle with his arch-rival, the Vanishing Dragon, Albion, which was interrupted by the Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels who were at war during the time. In anger, both Dragons attacked the leaders of the Three Factions, which led to their bodies being destroyed and their souls being sealed into two separate Sacred Gears, with Ddraig being placed inside the Sacred Gear "Boosted Gear".

Over the centuries, Ddraig has met with countless hosts possessing his Sacred Gear, some of whom have faced off against possessors hosting Albion's spirit to continue the Dragon's long lasting rivalry, up until his current host; Issei Hyoudou.

 **PlotEdit**

 **The Red Dragon Emperor's AwakeningEdit**

Ddraig appears in the beginning of Volume 2, introducing himself to Issei. He reappears after Issei's defeat at the hand of Riser Phenex, telling him about the "White One". Issei made a deal with Ddraig to temporally use Balance Breaker so he can face Riser again to save Rias in exchange for his left arm which was turned into that of a Dragon.

 **Birth of the Breast Dragon EmperorEdit**

In Volume 3, after being silent for a while, Ddraig had a conversation with Issei regarding "White One"; Albion, the White Dragon Emperor. The two eventually start a teacher-student relationship about many things regarding the mythological world, while Ddraig also gives advice to Issei during his fights, such as the later fight against Kokabiel. The said fight was then interrupted by Vali Lucifer, the current host of the White Dragon Emperor, who finished off Kokabiel instead. Ddraig briefly talks to Albion about the awaited match between their current hosts.

In Volume 4, after Issei meets Vali again, Ddraig explains the history between him and Albion. During the crisis with the Khaos Brigade attack, Ddraig cooperates with Issei in his fight with Vali and even supported him surviving in taking Vali's ability which created the Dividing Gear.

In Volume 5, when Issei attains the Balance Breaker after poking Rias' breasts, Ddraig was happy but sad at the same time. He then told Issei that he is seriously going to cry someday.

In Volume 6, Ddraig cried for the first time after hearing the television announcer of the Underworld calling Issei the "Breast Dragon Emperor" and "Oppai Dragon" after the Rating Game with Sona Sitri. After Shalba Beelzebub supposedly killed Asia Argento, Ddraig warned Rias to stay away from Issei as he was about to enter Juggernaut Drive. Later, while Issei was unconsciousness due to the effects of Juggernaut Drive, Ddraig explains to Azazel the usage of the form and its major drawbacks, such as the user going berserk and using up most (if not all) of their life energy.

 **The Heroic Oppai DragonEdit**

In Volume 7 when attempting to talk to Albion, who shunned Ddraig claiming that he does not have any Breast Dragon Emperor rival, the two of them cried together. While crying, Ddraig protested, claiming that it is all Issei's fault as the two of them questioned how the two proud Heavenly Dragons had become like this.

In Volume 10, Ddraig privately contacted Azazel through Fafnir's jewel to ask him to search for a Dragon Counselor as he has been crying unconsciously.

In Volume 11, it is revealed that Ddraig suffered a broken heart at the hands of Issei, crying upon hearing the word "breast", and requires medication as well as counseling (10,000 years, to be exact). However, upon Issei's 'death' Ddraig still states Issei was the greatest host of Boosted Gear ever.

In Volume 12, Ddraig is able to capture Issei's soul and attach it to the Scale Mail, and with the aid of Ophis, transferred Issei's soul to a new body crafted by Great Red from his own flesh. After the battle with Cao Cao, Ddraig found himself exhausted, and fell into a deep sleep, after making Issei think he was dying.

 **The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively CompanionsEdit**

During the first half of Volume 14, Ddraig was still sleeping after using up most of his energy to help restore Issei's body. He later awakens with the help of Fafnir and Vritra during the attack on Kuoh Academy led by Euclid Lucifuge and Grendel from Khaos Brigade.

In Volume 16, Ddraig tried to save Albion from breaking down mentally due to the appearance of Fafnir, telling him that Fafnir isn't the Dragon that they used to know and proceeded to enter a conversation with Albion, telling their possessors to be quiet for a while. Later, Ddraig was encouraged by Albion after the Two-Heavenly Dragons were mocked by Euclid Lucifuge.

Ddraig was absent for the most part in Volume 17 as he was trying to find clues on how Issei was able to use Albion's lost ability. With Albion, Vritra, and Fafnir's help, they were able to convince the past hosts of Divine Dividing to help them, resulting in Issei being able to use Dividing Wyvern Fairy freely.

In Volume 18, after searching deep within the Boosted Gear, Ddraig manages to unlock the ability Penetrate, which Issei uses to bypass Rizevim's Sacred Gear Canceler.

In Volume 20, when he and his friends went to Agreas, Ddraig re-meets Níðhöggr after a long time, before they fought him. Later Ddraig talks to Rizevim, telling him that he will be the first to witness Issei's new form that Ophis has granted him, Diabolos Dragon and gloats on how he is being overpowered by Issei.

 **Powers & AbilitiesEdit **

**Immense Strength:** As one of the Heavenly Dragons, Ddraig possesses great strength. Prior to being sealed within the Boosted Gear, Ddraig's power was stated to surpass that of the current Dragon Kings, Azazel also mentions that at their prime condition Ddraig and Albion are far stronger than the three known strongest Evil Dragons. Ddraig himself claims he has the power to destroy the world several times over simply through brute force.

 **Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames** : Ddraig's ultimate finishing move where he spouts out a powerful breath of flames which can incinerate anything that will never go out once ignited and can probably burn the soul, until nothing remains. Even Gods will be burnt to ashes within these flames. The only ones that it's ineffective against are Albion, Great Red and Ophis. Ddraig sealed this ability after meeting Albion.

 **Power Multiplication and Transference** : One of the powers he develop during his rivalry with Albion. Ddraig is known for his ability to multiply his own powers or transfer that multiplied power into another being or object.

 **Penetrate** : Another ability of Ddraig. It allows Ddraig to penetrate through all defenses.

 **Telepathy** : Ddraig can communicates through people as he uses telepathy to communicate with Issei, Albion, Azazel, Rias and other Dragons.

 **Keen Intellect** : Ddraig is a smart dragon, as he knows how to use all his powers properly that he usually teach it to Issei on how he completely utilize, use and control properly his full hidden and new powers properly. He is also wise enough to tell Issei the relationships and history of the Two Heavenly Dragons and regarding the mythological world.

 **Flight** : Being a Dragon, Ddraig can fly using his wings.

 **Soul Transferal:** Ddraig has the power to transfer the souls of other beings into other vessels. This was shown when he transferred Issei's soul into his armor and then into the vessel made from Great Red's flesh as Issei's original body was destroyed.

 **QuotesEdit**

(To Shalba) " _—You... Made the wrong choice._ " (Volume 6, Juggernaut Drive)

" _I want you to remember him. The man called Issei Hyoudou._ " (Volume 11, Life...)

" _Yup, my name is Ddraig. I'm a baby Dragon._ " (Volume 14, Life 4)

(To Rizevim Lucifer) " _Son of Lucifer. You think you're his enemy? Even God of the Bible revered their power — dragons. Whether it's me, or the Hakuryuukou, or Fafnir, you can't underestimate us — I could if I wanted, to have destroyed the world a few times over with just brute force. But I haven't done so, because compared to you, my life is more enjoyable like this._ " (Volume 18, Life 4)

(To Euclid Lucifuge) "Euclid Lucifuge. One Sekiryuutei is enough in this world. It's necessary for you to be defeated by us." (Volume 17, Life 4)

(To Rizevim Lucifer) "Shouldn't you have known when you got involved? My partner — Hyoudou Issei has always been in pursuit of peace and quiet. But, whether it's that descendent of the old Beelzebub, the leader of the Hero Faction, or even you, the son of Lucifer, you've all trampled over that which should not without a shred of hesitation." (Volume 20, Life 3)

(To Rizevim Lucifer) "Well, there is no choice but destruction, right? —This is the Sekiryuutei of the Two Heavenly Dragons. …No, this is something a bit different. This is something slightly different from the Two Heavenly Dragons, it should be known as the Cardinal Crimson Promotion — [ Diabolos Dragon]." (Volume 20, Life 3)

 **TriviaEdit**

Ddraig's name comes from the Welsh phrase _Y Ddraig Goch_ , meaning "The Red Dragon". _Y Ddraig Goch_ also appears on the flag of Wales as the country's national symbol.

In Welsh orthography, the letter "dd" is pronounced /ð/ as in **th** at, so Ddraig's name should really be read as "Thraig".

If Ddraig or Albion were not sealed inside their respective Sacred Gears, their strength would place them among the Top 10 "Strongest Beings in the World".

Ddraig has called Issei by his name only once so far in the series.

Ddraig's title _Red Dragon Emperor_ (赤龍帝) is loosely based from the name of the Pokemon Entei (炎帝エンテイ).[3]

 **ReferencesEdit**

↑ _High School DxD_ novel; Volume 11 Afterwords

↑ Volume 2 Life 0

↑ Ishibumi's twitter

 **Albion** is one of the Two Heavenly Dragons and the arch-rival of Ddraig. He is called the **White Dragon** , also known as the **Vanishing Dragon** , **Dragon Gwiber** , **White Dragon Emperor** and **White Dragon Emperor of Supremacy**. He is currently residing within the Longinus, Divine Dividing, wielded by Vali Lucifer.

Like Ddraig, he is also feared among Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils and the various factions in the world for his destructive powers, which are said to be able to kill both Gods and Satans.

 **Contents**

[show]

 **AppearanceEdit**

Albion is a dragon with the appearance of a large white Western Dragon, with blue eyes and two gold horns. He resembles that of the serpent known as Gwiber, which has a snake-like appearance.

 **PersonalityEdit**

Albion's personality has changed a great deal as time has passed. At first, he had a great deal of pride in himself, though he admits he had an intense rivalry with Ddraig, the other Heavenly Dragon. As of late, he has become somewhat depressed over the fact that he has become known as the _Butt Dragon Emperor_ and that his rival is known as the _Breast Dragon Emperor_ and the _Oppai Dragon_.

As of Volume 15, it has been revealed that like Ddraig, he also needs a counsellor because of the _Butt Dragon Emperor_ related things. Nevertheless, he has shown that he cares a great deal about his current host, Vali, as much as Ddraig cares about Issei, despite the fact that their hosts are the ones responsible for their demeaning nicknames.

Although he and Albion are powerful enough to challenge Gods and Satans, they both agreed to avoid fighting Evil Dragons, claiming that they are more brutal than other dragons.

He has also shown that he really likes his current lifestyle, which doesn't involve fighting his rival every time they meet, but knows that there will eventually be a time when he and Vali must fight Ddraig and Issei.

 **HistoryEdit**

Albion fighting against Ddraig.

In the past, being known as Gwiber, Albion was an invincible Dragon and was notably feared for his venomous ability which can even kill Gods easily, and due to this fearful power, he was always lonely and resented using it. Although being overwhelmingly powerful, Albion was depressed for having no equal to stand up against him until he met his soon to be arch-rival, the _Welsh Dragon_ , Ddraig, an existence immune to his venom. Excited at the existence that could rival him, Albion sealed his poison and soon resorted to become stronger through his rival, eventually developing techniques such as Divide and Reflect and both eventually became known as the Two Heavenly Dragons. During their many battles to improve themselves, both the Heavenly Dragons rampaged in the Realm of the Dead.

At one point in their heated rivalry, while Albion was fighting Ddraig, their battle was interrupted by the Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels who were at war during the time. In anger, both Dragons attacked the leaders of the Three Factions, which led to their bodies being destroyed and their souls being sealed into two separate Sacred Gears, with Albion being placed inside the Sacred Gear, Divine Dividing.

Over the centuries, Albion has met with countless hosts possessing his Sacred Gear, some of whom have faced off against possessors hosting Ddraig's spirit to continue the Dragon's long lasting rivalry, up until his current host; Vali Lucifer.

 **PlotEdit**

 **The Red Dragon Emperor's AwakeningEdit**

Albion was briefly mentioned at the end of Volume 2 by Ddraig, who he referred to as the "White One".

 **Birth of the Breast Dragon EmperorEdit**

Albion appears at the end of Volume 3 along with Vali.

Vali and Albion fought Issei and Ddraig for the first time in Volume 4. At the latter part of the battle, Albion warned Vali from using Juggernaut Drive after Issei was able to inflict damage to him.

 **The Heroic Oppai DragonEdit**

In Volume 7, when Ddraig was attempting to talk to him, he shunned Ddraig, claiming that he does not have any Breast Dragon Emperor as his rival, then the two of them cried. While crying, Ddraig protested, claiming that it is all Issei's fault as the two of them questioned how the two proud Heavenly Dragons had become like this.

In Volume 12, Vali reveals that Albion has suffered a broken heart like Ddraig due to Vali being called the "Butt Dragon Emperor" by Odin.

 **The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively CompanionsEdit**

In Volume 16, Albion was saved by Ddraig from breaking down mentally due to the appearance of Fafnir, telling him that Fafnir isn't the Dragon that they used to know. He then proceeded to enter a conversation with Ddraig, telling their possessors to be quiet for a while. He later encouraged Ddraig when he snapped after the Two Heavenly Dragons were mocked by Euclid Lucifuge.

 **Powers & AbilitiesEdit **

**Immense Strength** : As one of the Heavenly Dragons, Albion possesses great strength. Prior to being sealed within the Divine Dividing, Albion's power was stated to surpass that of the current Dragon Kings. Azazel also mentions that at their prime condition, Ddraig and Albion are far stronger than the three known strongest Evil Dragons: Crom Cruach, Aži Dahāka and Apophis.

 **Reduce** : Albion's original ability. He has a unique blend of venom that is capable of reducing the existence of all living beings, including Gods. Even their souls are cut down bit by bit. However, this ability is ineffective towards Great Red, Ophis and Ddraig.

 **Power Division and Absorption** : A power he developed as he battled Ddraig over the years, Albion is famed for his ability to divide an opponent's strength and absorb that halved power to add to his own.

 **Reflect** : In Volume 16, it was revealed that Albion possesses the ability to reflect attacks to a certain degree.

 **Telepathy** : Albion, like Ddraig, can communicate through others as he usually speaks to Vali often and to other Dragons, particularly Ddraig.

 **Flight** : Being a Dragon, Albion possesses the ability to fly.

 **TriviaEdit**

Albion's name comes from the ancient Greek word for Great Britain.

Albion is the oldest known name of the island of Great Britain. Today, it is still sometimes used poetically to refer to the island.

In Latin, Albion is connected to albus which means "white" in reference to the White Cliffs of Dover.

If Albion or Ddraig were not sealed inside their respective Sacred Gears, their strength would place them among the Top 10 "Strongest Beings in the World".

Albion's title _White Dragon Emperor_ (白龍皇) is loosely based from the name of the Pokemon Raikou (雷皇ライコウ).[2]

Like Ddraig, Albion is based on the two warring dragons in Welsh mythology with Albion based on the white dragon that represented England.

Albion is also the name of many streets in England.

The Welsh Gwiber is a type of Wyvern that walks by crawling on its knuckles. Their scales are spoon shaped and incredibly tough. Believed to have once been Adders, this dragon retains its slender and snake-like appearance in-build.


End file.
